


As long as you don't forget the pie

by InnapropriateWordChoice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Character, Bi!Dean, Dean's POV, Highschool AU, M/M, ace!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnapropriateWordChoice/pseuds/InnapropriateWordChoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes his way through high school and beyond, always having looked after his younger brother. Now he has to make sure he keeps looking after his brother when Sammy starts to change. Or, when Sam starts to not change while everyone else is getting really into this whole "sex" thing. <br/>Ace!Sam, told from Dean's POV as he does supportive older brother things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as you don't forget the pie

**Author's Note:**

> that was a REALLY bad summary im sorry. There are a few things I am genuinely bad at, and one of them is writing summaries for whatever i am writing. My bad.

Dean was a sophomore in high school, and one of his best friends was tugging on his sleeve. “Come _on_  Dean,” Charlie whined, “Just one meeting.”

“No.” Dean grumped.

“Please?”

“Why?”

“I promise it’ll be fun.”

“I’m not gay, Charlie.”

“It’s called an  _alliance_  for a reason, Dean,” she made a frowny face, “Don’t worry about your heterosexuality card.”

Dean sighed. Charlie had been trying to get him to go to a GSA meeting since the small club had started at the beginning of the year; they were now ell into the second quarter. “What do you even do at these meetings?” he asked.

“Well,” she harrumphed, “Mostly we sit in a circle. We talk about problems in the queer community and sometimes make posters to spread awareness.”

“What problems in the queer community?” The red-headed girl opened her mouth but Dean continued; “I mean. Don’t get me wrong, there are problems. But not really at  _our_ school, are there?”

“Just. Come to a meeting sometime,” Charlie groaned, “Just because there don’t seem to be problems doesn’t mean there aren’t any.”

“Fine,” Dean relented, “I’ll come to one meeting. But no promises that I make it a regular thing, capisce?”  
“Great!” his friend did a little dance, “Next meeting is in the art room after school on Monday!”

*~*~*~*~*

Dean goes to more than one meeting. In fact, he would later begrudgingly admit, the meetings actually did help him learn a lot of new terms that he hadn’t been aware of before.

By the end of sophomore year, he figures out that he is bisexual. It hadn’t really been something that was on Dean’s mind, but after doing some of what Sam would call “research” into all these words he’s heard at GSA, it made a hell of a lot more sense. He’d always assumed he was straight, but apparently that had to do with the heteronormative ‘default’.

*~*~*~*~*

Dean is a junior in highschool, and he’s driving 13-year-old Sammy to swim team practice after school. While Dean has never been a bad student persay, he’s nothing against Sam. Sam works himself too hard; swim team meets at least every other day, with weekend competitions, and he has somehow been able to maintain an A-average. On top of that, he’s an eight-grader, one year ahead of most of his peers.

He glances over to Sam, who seems to staring sullenly out the window.

“What’s up?” he asks.

“Nothing.”

“Sammy, what’s wrong?” Dean tries.

“It’s Brady.” Sam mumbles.

Dean tries another approach, “What about him?” He knows that Brady’s been Sam’s best friend since starting middle school, and it’s rare for Sam to be mad at a friend.

“He won’t shut up about girls.” The younger brother wrinkles his nose.

“Girls?”

“Yeah. All he ever talks about is how much he likes  _Charlotte_  and  _Jaydyn,_ ” Sam sighs, “he won’t shut up about it. I just wanna go back to hanging out like we did last year.”

Dean mulls this over for a moment. He can remember what it was like- right before starting high school, anyway. Maybe Sam is just younger and he’ll catch up next year.  _Or maybe he just isn’t interested in girls_ , Dean shrugs to himself internally. It doesn’t really matter to him who Sam does or doesn’t like, but he knows that for Sam – especially in eigth grade- figuring stuff out could be tough.  

“That’s annoying,” he says, “I hate it when girls, or boys or anyone really can get in the way of a friendship,” he ventures.

“It sucks. I guess I just don’t get what the big deal is.”

“That’s because it isn’t one. Or it shouldn’t be, anyway.” Dean pulls into the YMCA parking lot. “You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” But he doesn’t really look it; Dean can tell Sam’s still upset.

“Tell you what. Today, after practice, let’s go catch a movie and have ice cream. It’s a Friday,” he says, when Sam opens his mouth in protest, “you deserve to have a night off.”

“I- thanks. Dean.” Sam says, and this time the smile isn’t forced.

“No prob, bro.”

*~*~*~*~*

Dean’s last year of high school feels like a joke. He comes out as bi the last week of junior year, disappears during the summer, and reemerges as a senior with no idea what to expect. Ultimately, nobody seems to really care (or they already suspected) about his sexuality. Although not having officially talked to Sam about it, it comes up at the first GSA meeting and Sam doesn’t do anything except raise an eyebrow.

“So,” he says on the way home, “you’re bi?”

“Uh. Yeah.”

"You know, you could have told me,” Sam frowns, staring at his new AP Government textbook. “I wouldn’t have cared.”

“I guess,” Dean says, “I just. Guess I didn’t think it was that important.” He looks over, but Sam’s refusing to meet his gaze. He seems hurt.  _Great, not what I was going for_.

“But it is. Important.”

“I...” Dean pulls into the driveway and parks the car. He turns to Sammy, “Maybe it is. I probably should have told you. I guess I just don’t really think that that kind of stuff is such a big deal. Or, it shouldn’t be.”

“What do you mean by that?” Sam asks, picking at the spine of his book, “You keep saying that this stuff isn’t a ‘big deal’. I don’t follow.”

“Well, I kind of think that people just. Make such a- a  _fuss_  out of things that really shouldn’t be,” he starts to explain, “Like I honestly don’t care who you do- or don’t- like. You know?”

Sam nods, “Yeah I guess that makes sense. Still, I kinda would have liked to know.”

“Well, now you do,” Dean says, putting a hand on Sammy’s shoulder, “and hey. The same goes for you- like, y’know, I don’t care. Who you like.”

“Yeah,” Sam says after a moment “Thanks, Dean.”

“Aw you think you can get on my good side by being nice,” Dean switches gears, “Bitch.”

Sam pushes him playfully, “Jerk.”

*~*~*~*~*

As the year progresses, Dean notices that Sam is always the quiet one. When he’s with his friends he jokes around and laughs, but when left alone he seems to get almost depressed. He comes to maybe two more of the meetings with Dean that year, but complains that they’re ‘too loud’. He obviously doesn’t feel comfortable in the loud, flashy environment, so Dean doesn’t push it.

When Dean graduates, he stays at home. In the summer he works at Bobby’s, and when the school year starts again he’s still working at Bobby’s, albeit taking a few classes at the community college.

*~*~*~*~*

One day when Dean comes home early, he finds Sam already home, but in the bathroom or something because he left his laptop on the counter.

Dean  _doesn’t mean_  to snoop, he really doesn’t, but something on the screen catches his eye. He peers closer, spotting the homepage for  _AVEN_ , the Asexuality Visibility and Education Network. He quickly retreats to the living room, making sure Sam isn’t around; didn’t see him seeing things he shouldn’t have been seeing.

 _Shit_ , Dean thinks. Because now he knows a thing. And it isn’t a  _bad_  thing, it’s just that now he knows a  _thing_ \- or at least knows that Sam is  _questioning a thing_ , and Sam doesn’t know that Dean knows, but Dean needs to be proactive and involved to help and-

“You’re home early.”

Dean spins around, smile plastered to his face. “Yeah! I mean, yeah. Bobby’s working on training a new guy, and said I could leave early. For the day.”

“Okay.” Sam has already made a beeline for the computer, and is now in the process of closing it tightly, hugging it to his chest. “That’s good! Do you wanna, um, watch a movie or something?”

“Sure.” Dean says. He’s going to have to figure out how to talk to Sam about whatever it is he’s going through, but he  _knows_  he can’t bring it up right now.

*~*~*~*~*

Dean comes to the conclusion that  _AVEN_ is actually a pretty good resource. He was skeptical at first of his younger brother using an online...  _forum_  of sorts to talk things through or whatever. However, after doing some cyber stalking- research -into the whole thing, it’s not a bad place to start. He kinda wished that Sam had talked to him about it, but he understand why Sam might not want to.

Of course Dean knows what asexuality is- he’d just never really thought about it because it didn’t apply to him. They had talked about it maybe twice at GSA, but hadn’t really gone into the entire concept. Dean finds himself fascinated by the subdivisions of the asexuality spectrum, learning about demisexuality as well as aromantic people and the difference between sex-positive and sex-repulsed.

He wonders to himself whether Sam is truly asexual, or if he’s going through a phase, or if it’s just too early for him to know. He knows that no matter what, it’s not up to him to make that determination. He also knows that it’s important, since Sammy is looking into it and making accounts on online asexuality networks.

He decides that he and Sammy are going to have to talk about it.

*~*~*~*~*

Sam is now a junior in high school, and Dean still hasn’t managed to talk to him about asexuality. He doesn’t really know how to start. When the quarter is halfway over and homecoming week is coming up though, he decides to give it a shot.

“So, how’s school?” Dean starts.

“It’s okay.”

“Keeping the grades in all your classes?”

“Pretty much,” Sam wrinkles his nose, “I don’t really like pre-calc much though. I need to study for it more.”

“Yeah I feel ya man,” Dean pauses, “So homecoming is coming up, right?”

“Yup.”

“You got anything planned for that?”

“No, not really. I might go to the parade and the game with a few friends,” Sam sighs.

Dean tries another angle: “What about the dance?”

“Not really my scene.”

“You just not interested in anyone?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Sam pursed his lips, “I just... I dunno.”

“Who is it?” Dean prodded.

“Nobody. Nevermind.”

*~*~*~*~*

“Hey Sam,” Dean says at breakfast one day, “wanna know  something cool?”

“Sure.” Sam mumbles through his Lucky Charms.

“You know Hannah and Benny, right?” Sam nods, “Well I was talking to Benny the other day at work, and he says that she’s asexual, so they’re in a romantic relationship.”

Sam doesn’t say anything.

 _Maybe that was a bit too forward_. “I think that’s super cool,” Dean continues, “Hey, do you want any scrambled eggs?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Coming right up. Anyway, so basically a romantic relationship is a normal relationship except they don’t wanna have sex. Ever. I’ve been reading up on it ever since and the whole asexual spectrum is way cool.”

“How so?” Dean turns back from the griddle to see Sammy looking at him curiously.

“I mean it’s just so complex, but not at the same time,” Dean started, “The basis is that asexual people are practically indifferent to sex. But there’s so many subcategories- like aromantic people might want sex, but not a romantic relationship. And demisexual people don’t develop sexual feelings until they have like a strong emotional connection or something. And stuff.”

“Huh,” Sammy says, twirling his spoon in the milk, “Yeah from my understanding there are a lot of different kinds of people who are ace.”

Dean waits a moment to see if his brother is going to elaborate. He breaks out two plates “Did you want toast?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Okay. Well yeah I just thought- it was interesting. I dunno, I feel like people don’t really talk about romantic relationships much.” He shrugged.

“Oh, yeah they sound really cool.” Sam said.

Dean turned off the burner, “Well, here are your eggs.”

*~*~*~*~*

“Hey Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“You know that stuff we were talking about a week ago. The um, the stuff about relationships or whatever?”

“Yeah,” Dean says, more alert, “What about it?”

“I uh...” Sam says, shuffling, “Shit.”

“Come on, you can tell me,” Dean turns to face Sammy, putting what he hopes ia a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I mean it.”

“I think I might be...” Sam trails off, head bowed, “Fuck.” He sighs.

“Is it about you... not... wanting,”  _ah, crap_  Dean is messing this up, “not wanting to have sex?”

“Yeah.” Comes Sam’s quiet reply.

“Oh. Okay.” Dean pauses, “So you’re ace then?”

“I- I guess.”

“Neat,” Dean smiles, clapping a hand on Sam’s back, “Thanks for telling me.”

“...That’s it?”

“What do you mean?”

“No talk about how I haven’t found the right person or whatever? I mean,” Sam sighs, “No offense, but you’re pretty into sex, Dean.”

“None taken. But hey, just because I like sex doesn’t mean I think everyone has to. Hey, I’m really proud of you, Sammy.”

“For what?” he asks.

“For telling me. I mean, I know I’ve said it isn’t a ‘big deal’,” he makes finger quotes, “but I know that for you it really is one.”

“Thanks.” Sam says, head bowed. “I guess. It’s just kind of something I’m embarrassed about. I don’t think my friends will believe me.”

“Well, if they don’t, screw ‘em,” Dean laughs, “But don’t. Just kidding. Because you’re ace. Get it.”

“Hardee-har-har,” Sam laughs sarcastically, but he’s smiling.

“I mean it though,” Dean says, “Honestly. Whatever it is that makes you happy,” he reaches out for a hug, which Sam accepts. It’s awkward, because Sam’s been rapidly growing, and Dean doesn’t know how to deal with his kid brother whose suddenly an inch taller than he is. “You do whatever you wanna do with your life, Sammy,” he mumbles, “Anything. As long as you don’t forget the pie, I’m good.”

*~*~*~*~*

Sam is in his senior year when things change again. This year, he actually seems kind of stoked for homecoming. He’s going to the game and to the parade, and even to the dance on Saturday. When Dean asks him about it, he blushes and mumbles something about ‘ _not wanting to miss this experience my last year, Dean, go away_ ’.

Dean thinks about spying but decides against it. This is Sammy’s turn.

Winter break is the same story- Dean feels genuinely hurt when Sam forgoes seeing the Hobbit part III with him for time with his ‘ _friend, Cas. Remember, you met him when he came to pick me up for the homecoming game_ ’.

Of-friggin’- _course_  Dean remembers Castiel. Sam had started hanging with the peculiar kid at the end of last year, and they had slowly become more and more inseparable. And that wasn’t a bad thing, but Dean’s job as the older brother was to worry.

After break, things get hectic. Sam is busy finishing up college applications – Stanford as well as a few safety schools, and gets caught in the chaos of everything.

On Valentine’s Day, Sam comes home with a stupid happy-go-lucky smile on his face, carrying one of those cheesy candy grams that the school funds. Dean doesn’t tease him, but finds himself begrudgingly pleased.

Soon after, people start to talk about prom.

“Dean,” Sam says one day in April, “I was wondering...”

“Spit it out.”

“Rude,” Sam makes bitchface #2, reserved especially for Rude Older Brothers, “Anyway. I was kind of wondering if you could give me some advice.”

“What kind of advice?” Dean asks, “Like. Figuring out your future in the grand scheme of things ‘advice’,” he makes a face, “-or like. General advice.”

“I need advice on how to ask Cas to go with me to prom.” Sam blurts, reddening.

“Oh, sweety,” Dean says, “You don’t need  _my_  advice. He is smitten- just buy him- well, what kind of candy does he like?”

“Most, I guess. I think he likes erm. Chocolate?”

“You big nerd,” Dean sighs, “Buy him some fancy chocolate. Godiva or something, right? And just ask him. Scratch that, just ask him and save the chocolate for later.”

“Ugh.” Sam replies.

He ends up buying the chocolate, but isn’t even able to get to that part of the plan. As soon as he begins to pick up the courage to ask Castiel to prom, the other boy surprises him in the middle of lunch by handing him a cheesy, “will u go to prom with me, check yes or no” card.

Instead of checking the ‘yes’ box, Sam envelops Cas in a giant hug, murmuring “yes, silly,” into the other boys hair.

Dean thoroughly embarrasses Sam on the night of prom. He insists on taking multiple sappy pictures of Sam and Cas in their (matching) tuxes, having them pose in the stairwell and on the porch, in the lawn. Next to his car.

As Sam and Cas leave for the evening, they’re taking Cas’ car.

They go to a diner for prom dinner with a group of friends. Garth, Becky, Ruby and Kevin come along with them. When they get to the hotel where the dance is being held, Gabriel and his girlfriend Kali are there too. They’re the first to arrive, and pass the time spamming the photo machine with ridiculous pictures, and dancing freakishly on the dance floor.

Slowly, other students begin to trickle in, and Sam smiles fondly when they begin to dance. First they’re rocking out to  _Fergalicious,_ then move on to do the  _Cha-cha-slide_  together. At one point there’s a giant conga line which they awkwardly participate in, each tripping over each other’s feet. Toward the middle there are a few slow songs- after dancing together for a bit, Sam and Cas choose to leave in order to avoid the grinding couples, and instead go out to the lobby for cake.

It’s all that Sam could have wanted and more. He is happy, Cas is happy, and they stay until the very end. First to arrive and last to leave, they part ways with their friends to go back to the hotel room the Dean so graciously booked- but it isn’t for sex. It’s for comfort.

It’s the perfect end to a perfect evening, and Sam spends the night snuggled up to Cas who dozes quietly beside him. There isn’t any kissing; there isn’t any grabbing. They’re both happy with where they are now, and nobody sees any reason for that to change.

*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought?


End file.
